All I want for Christmas
by Doc House
Summary: Toby gives CJ what she wants for Christmas.


TITLE: All I want for Christmas. AUTHOR: Melissa DISCLAMER: Don't own them, never will PAIRING: CJ/Toby of course. NOTES: This contains some spoilers from The Women Of Qumar.  
  
  
  
After the briefing, CJ walked back to her office. She was glad that the day was just about over. She didn't think that she would be able to make it through the briefing. She thought she would break down. That is, before she saw Toby. She couldn't help but stop what she was saying when she saw him. After the way she treated him, she didn't think that he would speak to her again. When she continued to speak again to the press, she saw Toby put both hands up to his heart and then he moved his fingers against him. CJ knew what he meant; he was thanking her in his own little way.  
  
"Hey Carol, did Toby come by?" CJ asked as she walked into her office.  
  
"Nope. You want me to get him?"  
  
"No, it's ok. You can go home."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Carol smiled before leaving.  
  
CJ packed up all her things and started to head out. But she went over to the communications bullpen before leaving. She saw Ginger still there.  
  
"Hey Ginger."  
  
"Hey CJ, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"I was just leaving. Is Toby here by any chance?"  
  
"No, he left about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Ok, well, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight CJ."  
  
CJ walked out of the White House remembering the day that she just had. She hated that she went off on Toby. He didn't deserve it. She knew that he understood, but it was still bothering her.  
  
CJ got in her car. The day was done. Tomorrow is a new day. And she prayed that it would be a lot better then today was.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"Toby!" Sam bellowed from down the hall. "Toby!"  
  
"Why are you yelling for Toby?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"I was supposed to leave in ten minutes for the airport Bonnie. He passed his meeting with Senator Wilcox over to me." Sam screamed. "I was done!"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"It's Christmas eve for god sakes. I was supposed to go to my mother's house. My plane leaves in an hour. Everyone is probably taking a plane out tonight, so it will be busy. And now I'm going to be late and my mom is going to kill me. I was late to Thanksgiving too. She is still yelling at me for that. And.  
  
"Sam, the meeting isn't until January." Bonnie clarified.  
  
"What?" Sam stopped. "It says here."  
  
"January." Bonnie pointing to the top of the paper Sam was holding. "January 24th."  
  
"Oh." Sam smiled his charming smile. "I knew that."  
  
"Sam." Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall. "You're going to be late."  
  
"Thanks. Marry Christmas Bonnie." Sam hurried off.  
  
"Marry Christmas Sam." Bonnie smiled and went back to her desk.  
  
"Ok, that's a full lid. Everyone have a Marry Christmas and I will see you back her after the New Year."  
  
"Marry Christmas CJ." The press said all together.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Carol asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Marry Christmas Carol."  
  
"Marry Christmas CJ." Carol said before dashing down the hall.  
  
CJ started to walk back to her office.  
  
"Hey Sam." CJ spotted him dashing down the hall.  
  
"Hey CJ." Sam said in a hurry.  
  
"Heading to the airport?"  
  
"Yeah, Marry Christmas."  
  
"Marry Christmas Sam."  
  
CJ walked into her office to gather her things. When she got to her desk, she saw a card lying there. It had, Claudia, written on it. She sat in her sit to read it. She thought it would be from reporter trying to suck up to her. As she opened it, she was amazed by the amount of writing that was in it. It said:  
  
Dear CJ:  
  
I wanted to write you a letter to say a couple of things. We have known each other for 20 years. We have always been good friends. I cherish our friendship, because most of the time, I feel it's all I have. Two weeks ago, you changed. You have distanced yourself from me. We don't talk as much, and when we do, it's all about work. I know we had a little blow out after the meeting with the veterans, but I thought we got through that. I wasn't mad at you for saying what you said to me. Sometimes, I'm surprised more people don't say that to me. I know deep down that they want to tell me off.  
  
CJ, you are one of a kind. You're my best friend. My co-worker. And believe it or not, you're my mentor. You teach me that there is more to life then what I see in front of me. You teach me to be a better person. And I beg you. Please, please stay my friend. Because I couldn't live without you Claudia. I can't imagine my life without you by my side.  
  
I want you to have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.  
  
Love, Toby Ziegler  
  
By the time CJ had finished the letter, she found herself in tears. She had distanced herself from him. She was afraid to talk to him. She didn't want to hurt him like she knew she hurt him that day. She didn't know that by not talking to him, it was hurting him even more.  
  
CJ got the rest of her things together. She couldn't get Toby out of her mind now. She decided that she would call him when she got home.  
  
"The one thing I hate about Christmas, non-stop Christmas music." CJ said to herself as she turned off the radio. She turned down her street and noticed a car parked in front of her house. As she got closer, she recognized the car, but couldn't remember who's it was.  
  
"What the hell?" CJ parked her car and got out. She didn't see anyone in the car. She then looked up to her porch.  
  
"Hi." Toby said while sitting on a step.  
  
"How long have you been here?" CJ walked closer.  
  
"Not long." Toby smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?" CJ stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you a Marry Christmas." Toby looked up at CJ's face.  
  
"You did already." CJ smiled.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to do it again." Toby chuckled.  
  
CJ walked up closer to were Toby was sitting. Just then, Toby stood up and faced CJ.  
  
"I'll go. I'm sure you have family you need to see tonight."  
  
"I don't, they didn't want me to go because of the weather. They told me just to call." CJ got even closer. "I got your letter."  
  
"Yeah." Toby looked down to his shoes. "I thought it would come out better if I wrote it."  
  
"Thank you." CJ smiled.  
  
"Your welcome." Toby smiled back. They looked at each other in silence for a moment.  
  
"Toby." CJ whispered as she moved closer. She grabbed his hands with hers and leaned in closer.  
  
"CJ." Toby whispered as CJ came so close; Toby could feel and hear her breathing. "I should go." Toby said backing away a little bit.  
  
"Yeah?" CJ asked.  
  
"Maybe." Toby said looking back at her.  
  
"Why?" CJ moved closer to Toby, who was still backing away.  
  
"Because if I stay." Toby's back all of a sudden ran into CJ's front door. CJ was still walking closer to him. Then she got right in front of him and put both of her hands on her door, blocking Toby from moving.  
  
"If you stay what?" CJ smiled.  
  
"Something might happen that we might regret and then what do we do. We will be, um, lost, um, not lost, but."  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up." CJ then kissed Toby on the mouth. She could tell she caught him by surprised. She cupped his face with both hands, not letting him move. Then she felt him respond. They stayed like that for a matter of minutes and then she moved back a little.  
  
"CJ." Toby barely let out.  
  
"Stay with me." CJ rested her forehead on his.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. It's all I want for Christmas." She smiled.  
  
While in the bedroom, CJ and Toby took it slow. They wanted to make this night last. Toby looked down at CJ before they made love and kissed her forehead. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled. They both knew that this was right. This was something they both wanted. As they made love, they couldn't help but keep looking at each other to make sure this was real. It was a romantic night that they would remember for a lifetime.  
  
The End 


End file.
